References made to my earlier U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,302,063 and 5,312,213 which relate to a wheel chuck which is securable to a grating, of a transport vehicle to prevent axial displacement and lateral shifting motion of a road vehicle being transported. With these wheel chucks it is pointed out that it is not necessary to strap any wheel or tie down the vehicle by the use of chains connected to steel runners in the support surface, such as the floor of a railway flatbed vehicle. With many prior art devices, tools are required in order to secure these chains or straps to restrain the transported vehicle The wheel chucking system as described in my above referenced patents can be installed very rapidly onto a grating floor of transport vehicles. However, if the transport vehicle, such as a railway flatbed vehicle is subjected to an abrupt stop or starts abruptly or is impacted by other flatbed during interconnection, the transported road vehicles are subjected to an impact force from either a front or a rear direction. Because the road vehicles are not tied down it is possible that if this impact force is large enough that the vehicle could be dislodged from its transport location between the chucks by jumping over a pair of these chucks facing the direction of impact.